


Whale Song [PODFIC]

by PresAudiobooks (PresAlex)



Series: [PODFIC] [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Worldbuilding, podfic length: 0-2 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/pseuds/PresAudiobooks
Summary: Peter hears a killer whale praying to the Lonely.--podficced





	Whale Song [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whale Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884415) by [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin). 



> Ive been trying to do some more podics because i think theyre fun! and i loved this little story :) it read like a legend or bedtime story that i would hear as a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @cryke_art


End file.
